


One Last Visit

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a way to assuage his guilt. AU for 2x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #254](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2495322.html#t30274906). My drabble masterlist is here.

He's crunching through a carpet of browns and oranges as he walks between the rows. Some of the leaves are the colour of Gene's coat. He thinks about picking one up, keeping it as a souvenir, but that'd be too girly even for him. Even now he chides himself with Gene's voice, a friendly reminder in the back of his head that softens the blow and punches it deeper all at once.  
  
He finds the stone, takes a deep breath. Gene's name is written here, and the date on it is later than 1973. Sam can start to forgive himself.


End file.
